


Pretty Boy ; Kagehina ; Haikyuu!! : Modeling AU

by boybrain



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Model, haikyuu model au, karsuno modeling agency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boybrain/pseuds/boybrain
Summary: Kageyama was always eager for new models, though his newest model was...annoying. Hard to work with. But, extermly photogenic, and nice, and made Kageyama smile.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Pretty Boy ; Kagehina ; Haikyuu!! : Modeling AU

**Author's Note:**

> An au, started on 6.17.20 and completed on 9.13.20 view and chat with me on Wattpad @boy-brain

Hinata nodded, half listening to Sawamura, who has been asked to be called Dachi, half looking around the office full of intersteing photos and things.

"Well, Mr. Hinata, if you'll follow me we'll take a few pictures for your model application-"

"Yes, Dachi-San!" Hinata hopped out of the chair, following Sawamura excitedly.

They entered a medium sized room with a white back drop, a few lights, and a camera. There was a tall man with a man bun and a beard, scolding a short man wih a blonde streak in his hair as he attempted to add makeup to him.

On a stool in front of the camera there was a man with very fluffy hair in a light blue long sleeve shirt tucked into white jeans that were held up with a belt, posing for a picture. The man behind the camera had grey hair that stuck up and a beauty mark.

"Okay, Hinata, this man behind the camera is the vice president of Karasuno Modeling, Sugawara Kōshi." Sugawara offered a friendly grin that was half hidden behind the camera. "This is our makeup heads, Azumane Asahi-"

"Just call me Asahi, please," The man, Azumane, had a quite starting appearnce, but seemed to be sweet.

"And Nishinoya Yū," The man getting his makeup done smiled brightly, getting himself scolded more. "the young man getting his picture taken is Oikawa Tōru, hes an applicant like you,"

Oikawa stood up, brushing his hair away from his face and thanking Sugawara sweetly. "Anything else, Dachi, or am I free to go?" Oikawa asked, a hand being placed on his hip. His whole aura screamed confidence.

"Talk to Yachi and see if she has any papers for you,"

"Yes sir," Oikawa said in an almost sarcastic tone of voice. Then, it was Hinatas turn for his application photos. 

Kageyama thanked Yachi as she gave him the yellow file with a few papers in it.

Inside were five applicant forms and two photos for each applicant, bringing us to fourteen items in the whole file.

He brought out the first form, which had the photos paperclipped to it.

This form was for Tetsurō Kuroo, twenty five years of age, one hundred and eighty eight centimeters tall, seventy five kilograms.

He seemed to take care of himself, he had a very nice form, Kageyama admitted as he looked over the whole body picture. He also had a shit-eatting grin and Kageyama could already tell he would drive him insane.

Next, was Akaashi Keiji. Twenty four years of age, one hundred and eighty-three centimeters tall, seventy kilograms.

He was very pretty, absoultly stunning. Piercing, calculating eyes, soft facial features.

But also, way to monotone, he reminded Kageyama of himself and theirs nobody worse then Kageyama.

Next, was Oikawa Tōru. Twenty five years of age, one hundred and eighty four centimeters tall, weighed seventy two kilograms.

He was pretty, but also seemed to be a dick. With no further thought Kageyama pulled out the next form.

Yamaguchi Tadashi, though he was already marked with a red stamp and signed by Tsukkishima Kei. Which means hes taken, so, he took out the last form.

Hinata Shōyō, twenty three years of age, one hundred and sixty four centimeters, fifty one kilograms.

He was annoyingly attractive, that cute grin, the cute peace signs. The ruffled orange hair that only he could make look cute.

A little too agreesivly, Kageyama pulled out the red stamp and slammed it against the sheet, taking his black ball-point pen and signing off as Kageyama Tobio. 

A week later, Kageyama was contacted by Sugawara and told his model awaits in the lobby. Kageyama made his way downstairs, already seeing Tsukkishima, Iwaizumi, Kozume, and Bokuto, all talking to their own models.

Meanwhile, that annoyingly cute bastard, Hinata, was standing idly, hands crossed behind his back as he bounced on his heels. Kageyama approached him, sighing softly. "Hello, I'm Kageyama Tobio, I'll be the main photographer for any shoots-"

"Woah! You're so pretty, are you sure you're not the model?!" Hinata burst out, mouth agape in disbelif.

"Are you sure you're twenty three? You look like a middle schooler," Kageyama replied to the compliment with a insult, Tsukkishima snickered.

"Middle schooler? You've seen some short middleschoolers, Kageyama, he looks like an elementry schooler," Tsukkishima snickered, Yamaguchi doing the same.

"Nice one, Tsukki,"

"Shut up, Yamaguchi,"

"Sorry, Tsukki,"

Hinata only pouted, arms crossed over his chest. "As I was saying, I'll be in charge of any shoots, if you have an idea you'll tell me and I'll set it up with Yachi or Kiyoko-San."

"But you're mean,"

"And you're a dumbass,"

"I am not a dumbass, Kageyama, take that back!"

"Nah, I think I'll call you Dumbass Hinata from now on,"

"I'll call you...Douchebag Kageyama!" Hinata huffed.

"Okay, if everyones done with the insults, we can get started, are we done?" Sugawara gave a dangerously sweet smile.

Sugawara quickly explained everything, explaining that they'll dropping a male clothing line and need male models, thus the sudden openings. Explaining that tomorrow morning they'll all have their first shoot for the sports items. For now, they could get to know their models.

Hinata asked Kageyama if they could talk outside, wanting to enjoy the fresh spring air. Kageyama nodded and followed Hinata outside, sitting in the plush grass underneath a cherry blossom tree.

The blossoms fell, a few landing in the birds nest that was Hinatas hair, Kageyama could now see exatcly why Hinata was a model.

"Should we do a few photos now? So you get used to me taking pictures of you?"

"Sounds fine, Kags!!" Kageyama frowned at the nickname, rolling his eyes, before picking up his camera, popping off the lens cap and holding it to his eye.

"Tilt your head up...lips parted slightly...one hand on the ground, the other tucking a strand of hair behind your ear,"

Oh fuck he was pretty and Kageyama was very much attracted to him. 

Meanehile, inside the modeling building, Kozume was snickering as he talked with Kuroo. "Whats so funny?" Bokuto pouted, looking at the pudding haired boy.

"Look, Tobios blushing, he's flustered," They looked through the tall glass windows.

"Aww, Kageyamas got a crush!" Bokuto giggled childishly.

Tomorrow morning Hinata was eating half a bagel that was smoothered in cream cheese. "Morning, Kageyama!" Hinata grinned, "Did you eat breakfast?"

"Yup," Kageyama placed a coffee infront of Hinata, dropping little cream and sugar packets beside it. "I got you a coffee,"

"Aw, thanks!" Hinata started to add the cream and sugar to his coffee, holding his bagel in his mouth.

"Thirty minutes till we meet in the photoshoot room," Kageyama stated dully, starting his computer and uploading the pictures of Hinata he took yesterday, starting to edit minor things.

"Thirty minuted to chat!" Hinata finished his bagel and wiped his hands. "So, what got you into photography?"

"I sustained a knee injury my first year of college and couldn't contuine playing volleyball, my current girlfriend at the time was a photography student and she suggested that I help her take pictures of the team. I kinda fell in love with it," Kageyama glanced slightly at Hinata, watching him sip his coffee and listen intently.

"I paid volleyball too!! I...was never good enough to play after high school though. So I ended up modeling with my friends," he giggled lightly. "Anyways, you said girlfriend at the time as in....ex?"

"Yeah, my ex," Kageyama didn't bother explaining further then that and Hinata didn't push.

"Are you seeing anyone now?"

"No,"

"It's hard to have a conversation when you don't ask questions," Hinata pouted, before stepping back as Kageyama stood up, saving the photo and turning his computer off.

"Hinata, I'm working a job with you. We're not supposed to be best friends," Kageyama picked up his own coffee and walked off to the shoot, Hinata following like a sad puppy.

Azumane and Nishinoya had done most of the models makeup, currently, Yamaguchi and Oikawa were getting their pictures taken. Kageyama and Hinata sat near each other, Hinata boredly picking at the ground, his upsetness obvious.

"Kageyamaaaaa! I need help with my camera!" Bokuto whined, Kageyama begrudingly making his way over there, Hinata paid him no mind, though, he did jump when a person sat in front of him.

The man was wearing black joggers and a large red jacket, he had chin length hair that started off dark and went blonde. Though, most noticiable, was his eyes. They watched every movement and took in information like a computer. "Kozume Kenma, everyone calls me Kenma," the man introduced himself. "I noticed you seemed upset and you're around Kageyama, so I figured Kageyama was in a mood,"

"Well, uhm- I'm Hinata Shōyō!" Hinata stuck out his hand for Kozume to shake. Kozume slowly shook it. "And...I don't know? I was trying to get to know him and he flipped!!" Hinata pouted.

"He does that, he's....been through alot and has trouble with getting to know people, just be presisetent, or don't, I don't really care," Kozume stood back up to go photograph his model, which meant Hinata and Kageyama would be up soon.

Hinata went to the makeup chair as Azumane called him over, using a spray bottle to make him look sweaty and blush to make him look red, then they let him change.

It was simple knee-length shorts and a jacket with a white shirt under it. The shorts had the Karsuno's company logo (a flying crow) very small at the bottom, while the jacket had a giant flying crow across the back.

Kageyama took a few photos, of Hinata looking over his shoulder and pointing to his back or of Hinata mid jump, just making him (and the clothes) look good.

Soon enough the photoshoot was over. Hinata was in the clothes he had worn that morning and was thinking over Kozumes words.

Be presistent.

"Hey, Kageyama!!" Hinata ran to catch up with the taller. "We should hang out tonight!!"

And against Kageyamas better judgement, he agreed.

Hang out...hang out. Hanging out....what is hanging out?

Just causal...drinks and a movie? Hinata assumed that was what it would be. But, Kageyama had taken over planning anything when he realized that Hinata had nothing planned. 

Kageyama: get over here dumbass  
Hinata: I don't know ur address meanie!

He was sent Kageyamas address, and he was on his way, humming happily.

It would never cease to amaze Kageyama how beautiful Hinata was. He didn't even try, just...naturally angelic and beautiful and-

"Hellllo? Kageyama stop staring at me!" Hinata bounced in front of Kageyama, waiting to be let inside.

"I'm not," Kageyama moved, letting Hinata inside.

Kageyama had a suprisingly nice place, very modern and...expensive looking.

The living room had long glass walls, the middle of the floor was sunk in, which is where a long leather couch rested with a coffee table. The T.V hung from the ceiling. "Woah! Your house is amazing!" Hinata jumped the few stairs to the living place, landing on the couch.

"Don't jump!" Kageyama sighed as he went to the mini-fridge. "You drink?"

"Got whiskey and soda?" Kageyama grabbed the items and walked back to the living area.

"So, I got movies, games, and-"

"Do you have Mario Kart?" Kageyama nodded, laughing softly at Hinatas enthuasiasm. 

Two hours later, several drinks and several rounds of MarioKart. Hinata was drunkinly swaying back and forth on the couch, declaring he was way better at the game while Kageyama was sober and determined to win one fucking round of MarioKart.

He succedeed, only because Hinata had swayed too hard and landed with his head on Kageyamas lap, giggling softly. "Helllllooo, up there,"

Kageyama didn't look down till he had crossed the finish line, turning the game off and looking down at Hinata.

"How'd you get here?"

"Bike!"

"You're not riding a bike drunk, c'mon I got a guest room," Kageyama attempted to stand, being pulled back down by Hinata.

"Butttt I don't have any jammies," he whined, face nuzzling into Kageyamas torso.

"I'll get you some pajamas to borrow," Kageyama stood up and pulled Hinata up, guiding him up the stairs by his shoulders, leading him to the guest room and pushing him onto the soft grey covers, "Stay, I'll be right back with pajamas," Kageyama went to his room (down the hall) and got one of his t-shirts...from a volleyball club he was in. He shook the thought away and grabbed some shorts as well, knowing they'll turn into pants on the tiny boy. "Fucking shortie," he grumbled with a huff, taking the clothes to Hinata.

He threw the items at Hinata. "Get changed and go to sleep, need anything?"

"Mmm, no, night Kags!" Hinata smiled, bright and innocent, his cheeks a drunk red.

"Goodnight, Hinata," Kageyama went to his own room, not thinking anything else. Not wanting to think about anything else. Just...Hinatas cute smile.

Hinata woke up with a pounding headache, he held his head under a pillow and whined.

About ten minutee after he awoke he heard a knock on his door, though, it might as well been knocking on his skull. He muttered a 'come in,' and looked up, seeing Kageyama. Wearing grey joggers and a navy blue sweatshirt. His usually neat hair was quite messy, and the bangs that fell in front of his eyes were held up with a ponytail. He was holding a pill bottle and a bottle of water. "Headache?"

"Yeahhhh," Hinata sat up, his messy hair even more messy. "Sorry for getting drunk," he mumbled embarassdly as he reached for the medicine, taking two and drinking most of the water.

"Don't worry about it, theres a clean black towel on the sink if you want to take a shower, I ordered some breakfast it should be delivered soon," Kageyama sat on the edge of the bed. "Hinata, do you-"

Shut up, Kageyama! Kageyama yelled at himself. You can't just ask that, idiot!

"Do you like miso soup and fried pork?"

"Mhm!! It's my favorite!" Hinata smiled brightly.

"Good," Kageyama stood up, "Go take a shower, you're a mess,"

Hinata hopped up to go get showered.

He had to wear his clothes from last night when he got out, luckily they weren't that dirty and he would go home soon. But, as he went downstairs he giggled happily, Kageyama had set the table, there were two boba teas, two bowls of miso soup, and a small plate with lots of fried pork, supposedly they would share and two bowls of steamed rice.

"Woah! I haven't had boba in forever!" Hinata hopped over and pushed his straw in, drinking some happily.

"You seem like someone who would like boba," Kageyama sat down, starting to eat.

Kageyama and Hinata seemed to be...suprisingly good friends. They talked alot, and after work they would usually hang out, though Kageyama had made sure to keep less alcohol handy.

Hinata was still attempting to unlock Kageyamas tragic backstory, and failing in any attempt. He did end up staying the night, so often that their coworkers had started to suspect they were secretly dating.

They weren't, of course. Hinata was 99% sure Kageyama was straight. Probably. Maybe? Okay more like 85% sure.

He didn't exatcly...mind the rumors, though Tsukkishima did tease him alot. Which led to him spending more time with Bokuto and Kozume, two photographers with the beauty to be models. They had oppisote personalities from each other. Kozume was quiet and playing on his DS most of the time, while Bokuto was loud and slightly stupid.

"Hey, hey, hey!!" Bokuto yelled, running over to Hinata, ruffling the short mans hair. "I'm having a party tonight, invite Kenma and Kageyama will ya?"

"Actua-"

"Thank you- gotta go ask Akaashi now- Akaashi!!" Hinata sighed, he was gonna say that he and Kageyama actually had plans, but... there was no harm in making new plans with Kageyama! He went to find Kageyama, who was setting up his new camera, taking practice shots of the flowers on his desk.

"Kageyama!"

"What do you want, dumbass?" Kageyama put his camera down, looking at Hinata with a blank experession.

"Sooo-" Hinata grinned as he sat besides him. "Bokuto is having a party andddd he wants you to go-"

"But we had plans," Kageyama frowned a bit.

"Well, I'm going too! And if we both go then we can drink with the others and Kenma can drive us home cause he doesn't drink!!"

"Fine, dumbass," Kageyama shoved Hinata lightly. "What time?"

"Mm, I'm not sure! I'll add you to the groupchat!!" Hinata smiled before running off to find Kozume.

Kageyama went home per-usual, being told that Kozume would pick him up around six thirty, he took a quick shower before getting dressed. It took him a while to find something that was nice but still casual. He finally decided on black grid pants with a leather belt and a plain black t-shirt tucked in. He styled his hair into place before deciding he was decent enough. He grabbed a snack from his pantry and ate as he waited.

Soon enough, Hinata texted him telling him to head outside. Seeing Kozumes sleek black car parked outside. He could see Hinatas orange hair bouncing from the passanger seat and Kozume unenthuastically resting his head against the steering wheel as he waited. Kozume was dressed in a leather jacket that was much too large to be his, and black sweatpants. Hinata was wearing simple kakhi pants with a white t-shirt tucked in and a peach colored velvety denim jacket.

"Kageyama!" Hinata exclaimed as Kageyama sat in the back. "I missed you!"

"It's been three hours, idiot," Kageyama smiled nonetheless at Hinata, greeting Kozume quietly.

They arrived at Bokutos, them all heading inside. Hinata almost instantlly jumping by Kageyamas side, talking excitdly. Kozume knocked on the door, hearing music and talking before Kuroo answered the door, he smiled brightly, before holding his hand out.

"Hey, guys!" Kozume groaned, handing the leather jacket he was wearing to Kuroo with a pout.

"Hi, Kuroo!" Hinata jumped up, almost falling backwards before Kageyama caught him.

"Whatever," Kozume grumbled, walking in upsetdly.

The party starts.

Kageyama didn't intend to drink, but Hinata had a way with words and soon, they were both drunk and on the couch, Hinata was curled against Kageyama, he became affectionate the more he drunk, and Kageyama was, oddly enough, returning the gesture. His arms carefully wrapped around Hinata's waist as he enjoyed his drunken state. Only snapping out of it when he saw Kozume in front of him, quite annoyed. "Hey, Shoyou looks pretty out of it, so I'm gonna tell you, Kuroo spiked my drink, so I can't drive, we're gonna have to stay the night here," Kageyama slowly processed the words before nodding, holding Hinata closer. 

Kageyama must've fallen asleep, for he awoke when Bokuto was saying his goodbyes to Tsukkishima and Yamaguchi, the only sober ones. He started to stand up before being pulled back down by Hinata with a grumble. "Oh! Kageyamaaaaa!" Bokuto bounced over to the couch. "You guys fell asleep! But, it's fine!! Kuroo and Kenma are sharing the guest room, I'm sharing my room with Akaaaashiii!!" He paused as a soft giggle left him. "So you can sleep here with Hinata!" Bokuto waved and left to his room. Kageyama pulled out his phone, squinting at the brightness before his eyes adjusted. It was close to three am, no use in waking Hinata now. He scooted down, adjusting his neck and pulling HInata more ontop of him, closing his eyes. 

Hinata adjusted himself ontop of Kageyama, before noticing that he was ontop of Kageyama and smiling a bit. He admired Kageyama's sleeping face. He was so...pretty!! That's how Hinata would describe him. Such porcelain skin and raven colored hair. His thick pretty eyelashes... "Mm, I think I love you," Hinata mumbled happily to the (he thought) sleeping Kageyama, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. 

A few seconds passed before Kageyama spoke. "What did you say?" 

Hinata froze, blinking a few times, before pretending to be asleep.

"Oi! Dumbass, I know you're awake!"

Didn't work.

"I said...I like you," Hinata grumbled.

"Well...stop it," Kageyamas eyebrows furrowed, he wished he wouldve stayed home now.

"N-No!" Hinata huffed. "I can't, so...deal with it! And let me take you on one proper date! Tomorrow!"

There was a moment of tenseness, before Kageyama angrily agreed. "Fine! One date!"

"Go to sleeeeppp!" Kozume shouted, banging on the wall softly. Hinata smiled, causinf Kageyama to smile, causing them both to giggle idotically.

A date doesn't sound too bad. This isn't highschool and Hinata won't end up badly. Hinata won't hurt his feeings.

Kageyama hadn't been on a date in a very long time. 

Last time he went on a date he was in high-school, and it was with a girl.

The girl was his girlfriend, Jul-Lee, he thought she was sweet. He thought she loved him.

Ridculed in front of groups of people, the biggest shame as this awkward teenager was shamed and ridiculed.

Then, the athletes, tall muscular men, beating Kageyama into a pulp, breaking ribs and causing bruises that never quite healed.

But, Hinata wouldn't do that.

This wasn't highschool.

Everything will be okay.

He dressed and fixed his hair, taking pictures of flowers and curing his hangover.

Right around dinner time, Hinata knocked on the door, he was borrowing Kozume's car, twirling the keys around his finger as he leaned against the doorframe. "Hey, how about me and you go on a-"

"This is stupid,"

"Glad you agree," Hinata ruffled his badly gelled back hair, nodding towards the car as he hopped over to the car.

"To the date!"

The resturant was suprisingly fancy, Hinata soon explained that Kozume and Akaashi had helped him plan this. It was cute that he put in so much effort.

"So, date stuff and date topics! What do dating people talk about?" Hinata sipped his water softly, poking at the salad that came with his meal curiously.

"Uh...how was your day?" Just with that the ball was rolling, talking and wild hand gestures. Then an argurment as Hinata insisted to pay and Kageyama refused to let him.

Then Hinata was driving home, he stopped at Kageyamas place, slowly looking over at Kageyama.

"This was nice," Hinata muttered.

"It was," Hinata fiddled with his hands, before leaning over and agressivly kissing Kageyamas cheek.

"I got the first kiss, I win, get out!" Hinata yelled, making large gestures and muttering.

"Hey!" Kageyama huffed, taking Hinatas hand and kissing it. "I kissed your hand first, I win!"

Hinata was never so excited to go to work. But here he was, practically bouncing out of bed, excited to see Kageyama.

He wondered if they would hold hands, they went on a date and thats what dating people do!!

But, he walked into the office, before being told that Kozume would photograph him, as Kageyama was absent, sick.

Hinata didn't belive that.

He was pouty all day, causing Kozume to just tell him to go home, he couldn't photograph a pouty person.

So Hinata left, but didn't go home. He got on his bike and went to Kageyamas, parking his bike and knocking on the door repeatdly.

"What?!- Hinata," Kageyama went quiet.

"Kageyama!!" Hinata whined, hugging him. "You weren't at work!"

"Yeah," Kageyama pulled him off and sighed. "Didn't feel good,"

"Want me to take care of you?"

"Do you even know how to make soup?" Kageyama let Hinata in, shutting the door behind him.

"No, but-"

"Yeah, whatever," Kageyama rolled his eyes. "We can order takeout,"

"Yes!" Hinata jumped down into Kageyamas living room, landing on the couch. "It's like a second date!"

"Sure..." Kageyama didn't have the heart to tell Hinata that he skipped work because of the bundle of nerves in his stomach upon thinking about seeing Hinata.

He...was falling for Hinata, which was kinda scary

The two have been going on dates for about a month now, Kageyama felt like Hinata was an angel, his saving grace. He shows up out of nowhere and just...

changes his life completly.

Thats why, Kageyama decided he (might as well) ask Hinata to be his...offical boyfriend. It was nervracking, this was such a childish thing! They were adults, not highschoolers! There's no need for this!!

Then why did it seem so important?

Kageyama didn't have all the answers, but he did have a plan.

He invited Hinata out, to a fancy resturant, Hinata immeidtly knew something was going on, their usual dates were takeout and movies. He was excited, much too excited.

Kageyama picked up Hinata, talking with him as they drove to the resturant, silently their hands found each other, fingers intwining in their silent apperication of the other.

The two spoke and argureed, but after dinner was when Kageyamas plan took action, silently he took Hinatas hand, preventing him from getting in the car just yet.

"We should be boyfriends," Kageyama said softly, looking firmly at Hinata, his face heated up when the orange haired mess just laughed.

"I thought we were!! I asked you the other night when we were at Kuroo's-"

"I was drunk!"

"So was I!" Hinata laughed before he hugged Kageyama tightly, pecking his cheek. "You're such a nerd, Kageyama, my memory is better than yours,"

"No, it's not-"

The argurment contuined, the two went home, and the giant weight was lifted from Kageyamas shoulders.

Hinata was so pretty. He always was, every day, all the time.

If he's just woken up, drool on his chin and hair in his face, if he just came back from a run and is tired and sweaty, if he's posing for a picture just for Kageyama, that sweet little grin on his face.

"Tobio-" Hinata jumped off the bed and onto Kageyamas back, holding onto him and giggling. "We're gonna be late~"

"Off me-" Kageyama reached behind him, grabbing onto Hinata and pulling him around front, pecking his cheek. "You're not riding your shitty bike, get in the car," Hinata giggled and grumbled.

"Mean Tobio-" he grabbed his bag, running off to the car and grabbing the keys. "I'm driving-!"

A daily routine between these two, simple and easy. Hinata made life so simple and easy.

Kageyama really did love him.


End file.
